Dangan Ranpa
by detectivestorm980
Summary: Shinichi and Ran are selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Detective and SHSL Karate Champion. A hop, skip, and a jump as well as a "Pre-School Year Celebratory Field Trip" later, the two will soon find out that choosing to attend this school was the worst decision of their lives. *Disclaimer* This is written in the style of the game and its Let's Plays.
1. Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 1

_**Fgag**_

_**Hello there! This is a side notice, the layout of this fanfiction may very well change from paragraph to script, as well as point of view depending on the setting and event occurring!**_

**Prologue **

**Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 1**

**?: **Shinichi!

**?: **Shinichi, wait up!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Who's yelling so loudly?_

And as I turned around to see who it was...

**?: **Shiiinniiiichii!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Ah, so that's who it is._

She ran up to me, out of breath.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Oi Ran, what's with the hurry?

**Ran Mouri: **I came.. *pant* to bring you this!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__What's this?_

**Ran Mouri: **This big envelope came to the school today, it was sent specifically for us! I wonder what could make us so important.. Here let me open it..

Inside were two more envelopes, more specifically letters. Looking down at the letters..

**Shinichi Kudou: **Hope's Peak Academy, huh? So *_that's* _how it is.

**Ran Mouri: **You don't think..?

I took my letter from her hand and opened it up, as she did the same.

**"Congratulations: [Shinichi Kudou]! You have been selected to attend the prestigous Hope's Peak Academy for your work as this year's Super High School Level [Detective]!"**

**Shinichi Kudou: **Your letter says the same thing, yes? But what's *_your*_ Level Talent?

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__That comment was sure to set her off, which will be more or less entertaining either way._

**Ran Mouri: **Shinichi, _*I*_ am very talented! It says right here that I'm this year's Super High School Level Karate Champion.

**Shinichi Kudou: **So then you _*are* _ good for something?

She lightly pushed me on the arm, and we continued reading the letters.

**"We have prepared a surprise celebratory pre-school year field trip for all of those who were accepted. It's an exclusive once in a lifetime chance you wouldn't want to miss! Details on when and where you will be picked up are on the back of this page."**

_**Shinichi Kudou: Interesting..**_

**Ran Mouri: **So what are you thinking Shinichi? I want to go but I'll only go if you go..

**Shinichi Kudou: **I don't see a reason not to, I think it's going to be fun spending the whole of the year exclusively in a class with you. It's not like that isn't the situation already but I heard that they often come in small sizes there. This field trip is sure to be a bonus too, right?

**Ran Mouri: **A surprise fieldtrip! What's going to be there!?And you forgot the most important part! ***Guaranteed success* **after high school!

**Shinichi Kudou: **I was guaranteed to be successful anyways, but I suppose this will only make it better.

We made small talk as we continued walking home from school.

Time passed.. as the days went by and the date of this "field trip" approached closer and closer.. the anticipation for this was building up inside of me. It seems like this always happens, doesn't it?


	2. Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 2

**Prologue **

**Goodbye, Teitan Highschool - Part 2**

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Today's finally the day. This "field-trip" is actually going to happen, huh. Once in a lifetime..? They must be exaggerating, but it is Hope's Peak Academy. They'd want to give out everything they've got for the incoming class of students. Anyways.. it's about time I get going..I should call Ran.._

I picked up my phone.

_***ring..ring..ring..***_

**Ran Mouri: **Hi Shinichi! It was thoughtful for you to check up on me before we both left.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Oi oi, don't think much of it. This is _important, _remember?

**Ran Mouri: **Yeah, yeah, I get it. Remember, the address of the meet up spot is on the back of the letter we received, okay?

**Shinichi Kudou: **I've already figured everything out, would you underestimate someone like me?

I could hear her voice lower just a bit.

**Ran Mouri: **A high school that's big enough to accommodate for your ego..

**Shinichi Kudou: **..I can hear you.

**Ran Mouri: **Would you underestimate someone like me?

Snapping back like usual.. that's Ran all right..

**Shinichi Kudou: ** Okay, I'm leaving right now. Funny how it didn't say how long the field trip was, right? I packed a small bag, that should suffice.

**Ran Mouri: **Oh! That's right! I should do that quickly, thanks for reminding me but now I need to hurry, bye Shinichi!

**Shinichi Kudou: **See you, Ran.

I hung up the phone, stretched my arms above my head, got my bearings, and headed out. My parents were gone, as usual, but they knew what was happening. Proud, and teasing as always.

But..as soon as I walked outside of the front door to my house.. time seemed to slip.. and then..I was in an empty parking lot, surrounded by brick walls. My head hurt, only a little.

_**Shinichi Kudou:**__ I must've gotten lost in thought making my way downtown.. was I really walking that fast?_

Ahead of me was a black limousine with the Hope's Peak Academy's logo painted freshly onto the passenger doors.

The door near the back opened, and it seemed to beckon me towards it.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Well.. it seems like I have no other choice.._

My movements were mechanical. There was no real reason to question anything, right? I was going to go on this expertly prepared fieldtrip and enjoy life for the next few years at Hope's Peak. My body obeyed the call of the door.

I made my way over, seated myself inside.. and this time, time _really _did slip. My vision blurred intensely, and I fell asleep.

No.. it was more like knocked out. Falling asleep would be putting it way too kindly.

**End: Prologue**


	3. Chapter 1: Out of Pracitce - Part 1

**Start: Day 1**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: ?**

**Chapter 1: Out of Practice - Part 1**

When I came to, I was still in the back of the vehicle, but it had gotten darker. I straightened my back after slouching unconsciously for so long and my head was _seriously_ fuzzy. My whole body hurt. Something seemed out of place, but I disregarded the thought. I then looked out the window to see…

**someone tapping on the glass.**

_**Shinichi Kudou: ..**__What? Who's.. this?_

The figure stepped back so that I could open the car door, but the first thing I noticed when they moved aside was **fifteen other identical cars** to mine. The next obvious detail was that the area was drenched in a sepia tone.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__This isn't the place where I got in.. was I really asleep for the whole trip? It seems to be a parking garage. .but there's no real daylight. Maybe it's night time and street lights are on? Odd.._

Some kids were already outside, others were recovering from what it seems like what had just happened to me. A few were sitting, and making conversation each other.

None of this seemed right. Why did I fall asleep?

I promptly realized that if this happened to me, then it happened to the others, and therefore it happened to _Ran. _And I couldn't see her.

I immediately opened the door and began to shout with all my might.

**Shinichi Kudou: Ran! Ran! **

Whoever was outside the car grabbed a hold of my shoulders with one hand, covered my mouth with the other, and looked me in the eye.

**?: **Calm down, she's fine. Can't you see her sitting with the others already? I'm waking everyone up right now. Go sit down with them.

Everyone was staring in my direction, probably from all of my shouting. Embarrassing… I could see Ran from behind the others; I guess I just didn't see her before. Her expression transformed to something with that of a sense of alertness when she saw me, but she still seemed half-asleep like everybody else in the room. I then looked back to the girl with her hand over my mouth. Removing it from my face, I started speaking.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Uhhh… thanks for calming me. I'm Kudou Shinichi, high school detective.

I stepped out of the car, getting up slowly. It felt like I was going to pass out again, but the person held me to keep my balance.

**?: **Yes, I know. You're mildly famous in Japan. I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Miyano Shiho.

**Shiho Miyano: **I was invited on this fieldtrip like you were; I'm the Super High School Level Biochemist.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Oh, okay. My title was the Super High School Level Detective, if I recall.

**Shiho Miyano: **That was made apparent when you introduced yourself.

**Shinichi Kudou: **…Yeah.. anyways, I'm going to see Ran now.

She turned away without so much as a glimpse and continued on to the next limo.

I waited for my head to clear enough to where I could walk, and then hobbled over to where Ran and a few strangers were sitting in a circle. In total there were 7, including me. Miyano was out waking other individuals.

**Ran Mouri: **There you are, I was worried about you..

She turned her head away, looking down.

The five individuals were looking at me and Ran. They could probably guess we already knew each other, but it was time to introduce mysel-

**?: **So are you guys, like, dating!? You _have_ to be dating.

I blushed immediately, and Ran and I were both quick to respond.

**Shinichi Kudou: **It's not like that! **Ran Mouri: **No! We're just friends.

**?: ***Sure* it's like that. Annnyyyways, I'm Tachibana Aina, the Super High School Level Gardener. Oh, where are my manners!? Nice to meet you!

**Shinichi Kudou: **Nice to meet you too, partially?

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Well, she's interesting._

**Aina Tachibana: **I'm keeping an eye on you two lovebirds.

**Shinichi Kudou: **I already told you, she isn't my girlfriend. Anyways, if you didn't know already, I'm Kudou Shinichi, Super High School Level Detective.

**?: **Hey! Haven't you heard of me, too? You've _had_ to I'm sure of it. I'm the Super High School Level Veterinarian, Omatsu Osamu.

**Ran Mouri: **I don't think I have, honestly.

**Osamu Omatsu: **Well, I, I uh, haven't heard of _you _either! Shut up.

**Aina Tachibana: **Got it, Mr. Insecurity.

I could tell Ran was a little pissed at this guy..

**Ran Mouri:** That's right; I forgot to tell you my title: Super High School Level Karate Champion.

**Osamu Omatsu: **That's great and all but is it my title? No.

**Ran Mouri: **Hey, I can show you how I earned this title any time I please.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__I should probably move on before things heat up.._

A man was sitting further away from us wearing a gigantic coat. It had to be uncomfortable in that monstrosity, seeing as it was getting tepid in here.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Excuse me, but do you mind introducing yourself?

**?: **…

**?: …**

**?: **I came out to have a good time on this field trip and honestly I feel like I'm being interrogated right now.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Wha-?, I only asked for your name and title..

He looked at me for a minute before deciding to speak up.

**?: … **Fine. I'm Fujimoto Yukihiro, the Grand Supreme Skier or whatever.

_**Shinichi Kudou**_: _I don't think he gets this Hope's Peak Academy thing.._

**Shinichi Kudou: **That's interesting. Why are you still wearing that heavy snow gear?

He only continued sitting there, staring at me. And after a few moments of silence…

**Yukihiro Fujimoto: **Can I be left alone now?

**Shinichi Kudou: **If that's what you want. Don't hesitate to speak up if you need help dressing appropriately..

I decided to move back closer to where Ran was sitting. A girl was in the middle of introducing herself, and that Shiho girl was still walking around.

**?: **…and I'm the Super High School Level Blogger! xD!

**Omasu Omatsu: **Did you just say the emoticon "xD" out loud?

**?: **Yes I did! It's totally random and totes hilarious, yo! LMAO!

**Osamu Omatsu: **I think she has issues..

**Aina Tachibana: **Like _you_ don't?

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__I'll let those two bicker amongst themselves.. _

**Shinichi Kudou: **Sorry, I didn't hear your name?

**?: **I'm Cristy Moho! I got my super hella name from my parents who grew up in America and decided to move to Japan! I just LOVE English culture!

**Shinichi Kudou: **I'm a fan of it too, you could say. Ever read the Sherlock Holmes collection by Arthur Conan Doyle?

**Cristy Moho: **Who?

**Shinichi Kudou: **I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be friends.

**Cristy Moho:**That's totally amazing! Because then we can be _best _friends!

**Shinichi Kudou: **_Er,_I was just kidding, you know..

**Cristy Moho: **OMG! xD!

Ran leaned over and started whispering.

**Ran Mouri: **She isn't good at taking hints..

**Shinichi Kudou: **Tell me about it.

A voice then called out:

**?: **I think I'm last right now then? Umm I'm not sure I wasn't paying attention.

**Aina Tachibana: **It's an accomplishment to not be paying attention during all of this.

**Cristy Moho: **Achievement unlocked! Amirite? Right!? Hahaha. I love my jokes.

**Osamu Omatsu: **Could you not.. do.. that?

**?: **Oops, I just spaced out. My name is Fukui Setsuko and I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck. Maybe? I don't remember the name.

**Ran Mouri: **No, I think that sounds right. How'd you get that title?

**Osamu Omatsu: **I can't believe how _little _you know. Every year Hope's Peak holds a raffle for a random student to attend the school, regardless of their abilities. I _suffered_ for my title. And this girl just struts up and takes a free pass? The nerve, I swear.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__I've officially decided I don't like him. He's somewhat true, albeit he's a jerk._

**Setsuko Fukui: **What? Oh, yeah. The raffle. I just accepted it because I like field trips.

A voice spoke out from behind me.

**Shiho Miyano: **Speaking of field trips, I've finished making my way around the remaining vehicles. Everyone should be up soon.

**Shinichi Kudou: **In the meantime we can figure out what's been happening..

**Shiho Miyano: **Precisely what I had in mind.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Let's start from the beginning.

**Ran Mouri: **To be honestI'm nervous, Shinichi. I don't know what's happening or why. I want to keep a level head, so I'll try my best to stay focused.

**Setsuko Fukui: **It seems bigger than a coincidence that everyone fell asleep right?

**Shinichi Kudou: **Actually, yes.It might be part of the Hope's Peak spectacle, but.. it doesn't seem right to me.

**Ran Mouri: **That's what I think.. while you were asleep, me and these five searched around the garage. There's no entrance or exit, only two elevators that won't work. l really don't know what to do, but I don't want to give up..

I didn't notice how desolate the place was until now. Concrete walls, a concrete floor, and 16 parking spaces with 16 identical limousines. The only things lining the walls were fluorescent lights in the shape of horizontal bars. There were two elevators facing directly across from each other, both inoperable.

**Shiho Miyano: **Yes, the elevators especially pique my curiosity. They're our only way out, and therefore our only way in. Unless they're extremely long or there's a secret passage somewhere, how 16 limousines managed to get down here puzzles me.

**Omasu Omatsu: **Who cares about the damn limos, I'm really stuck down here and I don't know if someone's going to save me!

**Cristy Moho: **That's the spirit!

**Omasu Omatsu: **Hey!

**Yukihiro Fujimoto: **I'm starting to like you, Moho.

**Cristy Moho: **Please, call me Cristy :D. Everyone can if they want to! I don't bite lol!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__I still can't get used to her saying emoticons…_

**Aina Tachibana: **Hey, the caveman decided to come out!

**Yukihiro Fujimoto: **I should at least have an idea of what the big picture looks like. Can we go through this again?

**Ran Mouri: **Wait, I think the others should come before we go any futher..

**Shinichi Kudou: **You're right. Let's wait.

And with that, we decided to wait for everyone to wake up.


	4. Chapter 1: Out of Practice - Part 2

**(Note: Names in Japan are introduced Last Name then First, but in this story when speaking they are read First name then Last. Sorry for any confusion!)**

* * *

**[NOTICE] Newly Discovered Information:**

**Day 1**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Parking Garage**

**Chapter 1: Out of Practice - Part 2**

* * *

We were waiting for just a few minutes until everybody was up. Slowly making their way to the center of the room, I could now see they were all as confused as we had been.

**Shiho Miyano: **Good morning, everyone. You may notice how I've woken the rest of you up.

Everyone was dead silent. Miyano seemed to be the self-imposed leader of the group now, taking control of our situation. Normally I'd try to outdo anyone trying to claim leadership, but my head was still too foggy to care..

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__It seems that almost everyone is intimidated by her firmness.. I don't blame them._

**Shiho Miyano: **This may be confusing to you, but I will be succinct as possible. All 16 of us were invited to attend this field trip for Hope's Peak Academy. All 16 of us happened to 'fall asleep' on the way to our unknown destination, and now we're stuck in an inescapable room that seems to be underground. I myself am included in this group of 16. My name is Miyano Shiho, and I am recognized as the Super High School Level Biochemist.

She then filled them in with all the possibilities we previously discussed.

The newer batch of teenagers seemed to be in distress at all of this information. A few gasps, some people covering their mouths. Things to be expected of an unexpected situation like this.

**Shiho Miyano: **The following persons here were awake before you, and since we seem to be stuck, it's best we be familiar with each other. As such, I will disclose their names and titles for simplification of future conversation. I will also name them In the order of waking: Me, Gardener Tachibana Aina, Blogger Cristy Moho, Veterinarian Omatsu Osamu, Skier Fujimoto Yukihiro, Good Luck Fukui Setsuko, Karate Champion Mouri Ran, and lastly Detective Kudou Shinichi.

As she named us off she pointed towards us, correctly naming every person who was sitting thus far.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Wow. She's smarter than she looks._

**Yukihiro Fujimoto: **She remembered all of that..?

**Aina Tachibana: **That's.. impressive..

**Shiho Miyano: **It was simply matching names with faces. Things stick with me.

With disregard of the shock and confusion still present, she continued talking.

**Shiho Miyano: **I now suggest the rest of you introduce yourselves, out loud. Don't be afraid.

The 9 who had just awoken were still silent. It seemed no one wanted to speak up. I nudged Ran's arm, indicating for her to do something. She gave me an annoyed look, then turned to the nearest unfamiliar face.

**Ran Mouri: **…You there. Tell us about yourself, please? Me and my friend Shinichi would like to know.

The girl Ran was talking to was looking down, fiddling with her hair. Ran had to wave her arms to get her attention.

**?: **…Oh! You're talking to me.. okay.. I go by Wakahisa Shinobu and I'm the best at hunting, sooo.. that's why I'm here..

Wakahisa looked around for a second, and it seemed like Ran wasn't going to force anyone else to talk. After thinking, Wakahisa's eyes lit up and she sprang to attention.

**Shinobu Wakahisa: **Nowwww it's.. your turn! I choose you, kid over there!

She pointed to a boy with headphones on, but they didn't seem to be attached to anything..

**?: **This is a game now!? GREAT WAY TO BREAK THE ICE! Can I call you Wakahisa-kun?

**Shinobu Wakahisa: **Sure, I mean.. we don't really know eacho-

**?: **Sorry for interrupting you Wakahisa-kun, but it's my turn! Call me the Super High School Level DJ, Tsuyosa Hiroto. Who should I choose now!?

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__I'm glad the pressure was relieved a bit.. it appears that people are more willing to open up when talking about yourself becomes something where you can have fun._

**Hiroto Tsuyosa: **I've got it, this is gonna be great!

Tsuyosa started spinning in circles, one hand over his eyes and one hand pointed outwards.

**Shinichi Kudou: **I see what he's doing..

His spinning didn't last too long. Tsuyosa tripped and fell over, landing on someone in the process. The two of them were in a heap on the floor.

**Hiroto Tsuyosa: **S-s-sorry! I really didn't mean to-

**?: **Why? Why did you hurt me, I can't believe how rude some people c-can beee.

The kid underneath him started sniffling and covering his face as Tsuyosa got off of him.

**Hiroto Tsuyosa: **Oh crap, are you crying!? Here, just let me help you up! I really do mean I'm sorry!

**?: **DON'T TOUCH ME!

**Cristy Moho: **o_o

Everyone jumped back at this guy's sudden outburst. He then got up, walking away from a very guilty Tsuyosa.

And then he started… laughing? I was very confused.

**?: **Hah! That was fantastic! My skills haven't been put to use like that in a long time! The look on your faces was priceless! But really, don't touch me. I'm Suzutani Kotarou, the Super High School Level Actor.

**Setsuko Fukui: ** I don't think you're famous, though..

**Kotarou Suzutani: **Excuse me? Don't talk like you know me. I live for the drama! The live action! The look on the faces in the audience when catharsis is reached! Nothing is better than live theatre, and that's why I'm not 'famous'.

He was down on his knees pouring his heart out by the end of his monologue…

**Shinobu Wakahisa: **Maybe it's better if we move along.. haha..

**?: **Then I'll be next in this little 'get-to-know-me' game. Like Kotarou-san here, I've worked on the stage, just a little bit differently though.

**Ran Mouri: **_Kotarou-san? _

**Osamu Omatsu: **You two _know_ eachother?

**?: **Well, yes, but that isn't important. My name is Tamago Eita. I'm the Super High School Level Cavalier.

**Shiho Miyano**: Your last name.. is Tamago?

There were bursts of laughter amongst us, even Miyano let out a smirk. Tamago looked a bit flustered..

**Eita Tamago: **Please don't laugh, I already deal with enough torment from being a Cavalier..

**Kotarou Suzutani: **Do not DAAARE laugh at Eita-san. He's the best ballerina in the business. I precisely remember when The Nutcracker was a smash hit when he performed in it. It brings a tear of joy to my eye. I need to stop reliving those memories or I'll start crying right now!

**Eita Tamago: **Sheesh, don't be so dramatic Kotarou-san.

**Aina Tachibana: **Wait wait wait, so a Cavalier is a male ballerina?

**Eita Tamago: **..Yes.

**Aina Tachibana: **Honestly, I love you right now.

**Eita Tamago: **Hahaha, thanks? Now I'll choose a person. Who's left?

The last four made their way in front of Tamago.

**Eita Tamago: **How about… you sir?

**?: **I'm not a sir.

**Eita Tamago: **Excuse me then, miss. I didn't mean to offend you.

**?: **I'm not a miss, either.

**Eita Tamago: **But then… what are you? You have to be one of the two?

**?: **Simply put, neither. Try to deal with it. If it really bothers you, go look it up sometime.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__Yet another interesting development._

**?: **I apologize for my behavior, though. I'm Koboyashi Daisuke, the Super High School Level Waiter. I do prefer Waitperson, so use that instead please.

**Cristy Moho: **So like, neutral pronouns?

**Daisuke Koboyashi: **She gets it.

**Kotarou Suzutani: **I think I do too? Open your eyes, Eita.

**Daisuke Koboyashi: **I know I can confide in two of you now. Thank you. You there, in the athletic wear. You're up next.

**?: **I'm only up when I say I'm up. Because I feel like it, that time is now, ya hearing me? Raiden Miyu. Track Star.

**Ran Mouri: **Another athletic female! I think we'll be friends.

**Miyu Raiden: **I'm only friends with people who I can beat in a competition. If you're better than me, you're my enemy until I beat you. If I beat you, you're my friend. Mouri Ran, do you accept my challenge?

**Ran Mouri: **I can try! So yes, I accept.

**Shinichi Kudou: **Oi Ran, it's going to be the race of the century.

**Miyu Raiden: **I know, right? Also, because this introductory thing is our little game, I'm letting you all win. No one is friends with me yet.

**?: **Heeeeey I know you want to declare war on everyone, but can I go now?

**Miyu Raiden: **Mmmmmmsure, whatever floats your boat.

**?: **How'd you know? Heheh. Hamasaki Reiko here. Super High School Level Wake Boarder, at your service. Your boat comment was on point.

**Shinobu Wakahisa: **Raiden might be psychic as well!

**Miyu Raiden: **Nah, my head's too focused on winning for that.

**Reiko Hamasaki: **Seriously, though. Hey, Raiden. I'd take you on in your racing jig, but I'm too lazy for that. And my legs are only good for balancing, not running. Isn't wakeboarding just so great? The wind in your face, the mist spraying over your body. Muuuch better than being sweaty running in circles if you ask me.

**Miyu Raiden: **Fine then, don't race for all I care. You just dug your own grave.

**Reiko Hamasaki: **Nah. I don't know how to dig.

**Miyu Raiden:** You think you have the guts to talk like that to me!?

**Reiko Hamasaki: **Totally! But you'd never actually provoke me. I'd like to see you try.

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__This… isn't good. The objective is to get to know each other, not fight._

I looked at Ran, and all she did was giggle a bit at the two girls fighting.

**?: **Hey now.. there's no reason to fight. We're trying to get along, right? Things are scary right now, but we should make light of things. Come on, everyone!

**Shiho Miyano: **The sixteenth and final person comes forward.

**Yukihiro Fujimoto: **With an inspirational message too..

**?: **Don't worry about it! I just wanted to lift the spirits. I'm the Super High School Level Firefighter, Kawakami Tsutomu. Protecting others is my job.

**Aina Tachibana: **Hmm… maybe you could drive a fire truck over to my botanical gardens some time, yeah? Your hose has great reach. Saves me a loooot of time.

**Tsutomu Kawakmi: **I'm excited to help you already! Everybody, just call me oniisan!

**Reiko Kamasaki: **Um, no thanks. But heyy, that's everyone right?

**Shinichi Kudou: **It should be, if there aren't any stragglers hiding in the trunks hahaha.

That joke seemed to lighten the mood that which had gone downhill after the confrontations that had occurred during these monotonous introductions. A few laughs escaped people's mouths, others let smiles creep onto their faces.

**Ran Mouri: **What do we do now? We're still stuck.

I leaned over and started whispering in Ran's ear.

**Shinichi Kudou: **What was that for!? Things were looking up and you had to remind everyone what's going on!

Her mannerisms were more serious than ever as she prepared to reply to me.

**Ran Mouri: **Look, Shinichi. We all need to figure out something quick. You haven't noticed? We may be 'safe' right now, but there's no air vents. No food or water. Who knows when someone's going to come?

Those few words hit me like a train. How could I not see this before? Was it because my head was still so foggy?

**Shinichi Kudou: **Okay.. you're right. I just feel so.. _slow _ right now.

The entire group was watching Ran and I whisper again. I turned my attention to everyone. I had to further remind them of our predicament, but as soon as I started to speak up, a soft noise rang through the air.

Silence fell. Ding. Ding. Ding.

**Daisuke Koboyashi: **Isn't that the-

**Shiho Miyano: **-elevator!

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the single elevator that was running.

The lights above the doors were cascading from right to left as the elevator made its descent from an unknown height. After each light came yet another dinging sound.

All sixteen of us rushed towards the door to see who was going to come out.

When the dinging faded, and the light stopped on the far left, we all waited in anticipation.

When the doors opened, what all of us experienced next was nothing like what we expected.

We saw nobody standing there, but yet we heard an eerily high pitched voice.

**?: **Welcome to your Field Trip, students of Hope's Peak's Academy! Presiding as your facilitator on this exceedingly dangerous journey, I suggest you please make your way into the elevator so that we may begin!

**Osamu Omatsu: **What the hell is that?

**Eita Tamago: **I want to know as well..

**Setsuko Fukui: …**Well, it said to go into the elevator.

**?: **Correct! I strongly recommend you get inside, as this is your only opportunity to leave this room!

Through fear, everybody had enough sense to get inside the elevator without any resistance.

**?: **Good job, it seems that you can follow simple instructions. Listen up, oh so joyous starshines of our next generation, next stop: Hope's Peak Shopping Mall!

_**Shinichi Kudou: **__….Shopping mall? What? Is this really our field trip?_

Before anyone could protest or ask any questions, the doors abruptly slammed shut, and we started ascending. _Fast. _


End file.
